


[Sound Horizon短篇]記憶

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M, R18, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant





	[Sound Horizon短篇]記憶

命題：比你還要了解你

  
革命的書桌上擱了一包金平糖。  
  
以清新的淺綠色和紙包裹著，因為被紅色繩子綁起來而散開的邊緣仿佛初春剛從土裏抽出來的新芽，而糖果以淺藍和絳紫的顏色點綴著，仿佛一簇在微雨中開得茂盛紫陽花。  
  
尚是少年的革命嘴角彎出了一個笑容，趁著老師還沒來到之前拋了一顆糖果進口中，純粹的甜味在他的口腔蜿蜒，他喜歡這種單純的味道。  
  
不用腦子想也知道金平糖到底是誰送的。  
  
那個總是給他送糖的人總是窩在音樂室裏面，午後的陽光總是暖暖的，從的指尖之下流瀉出來的琴聲也總是暖暖的。革命有時候會猜他到底還學了多少樣樂器，而對方只會用清脆的吉他聲讓革命閉上了嘴。  
  
或許高中的畢業季理所當然地隨這那麼一點傷感，革命分不出打濕眼簾的是紛飛的春雨還是離愁別緒。但至少，櫻花樹下那一個吻是甜的，就像三年以來對方一直放在他桌面上的金平糖一樣，是一種純粹的清甜。  
  
等革命回過神來那一個溫婉的吻已經離開了他的唇，手心握著某件校服上的第二顆紐扣。革命鑲起來了，某年某月他開玩笑地說了一句。  
  
「____，這一顆紐扣小生是要定了。」  
  
……  
  
這是一個奇怪，卻讓寫書的人覺得有點懷念的夢。  
  
也許是因為夢中的自己還身在高中那一個青澀的年代，也許是因為畢業季的背景總會讓他想起那段年少輕狂的時間，也許只是因為某個人說了一句什麼話。  
  
這樣的夢是那隻名叫Revo的黑鳥住進了革命先生的家之後才開始頻繁地闖進了他的夜晚，夢裏的人和事是如此模糊不清的，革命先生甚至連和他說話的少年的樣子和名字也想不起來。  
  
唯獨那個告別吻的觸感是如此真切的，真實得仿佛是深深刻在他的身體中的事物，是構成「革命先生」這個存在的一環，就像是在提醒他，他是否遺忘了什麼東西。  
  
「所以為什麼會做這樣的夢呢？」革命先生寫著寫著，脫口而出。  
  
這一隻話噪的黑鳥從來沒有這麼安靜過，空氣仿佛滯留在這一刻一般，黑鳥的眼睛定格在革命先生的臉上。  
  
過了半餉，牠才用爪子敲出了留言。  
  
「革命，你真的忘記了？」  
  
「什麼……意思……？」  
  
革命先生遲疑了，眼鏡後面的眼睛染上了困惑。Revo會有這種回應是他始料未及的，正常來說應該要回答「沒有」或者「不是」才對的，然而他的聲帶就像是壞掉了一樣，擠不出一個音節。革命先生在那一刹那甚至覺得有點兒手足無措，張了張嘴卻不知道該說什麼來反駁。  
  
「閉上眼睛。」  
  
電腦的螢幕閃過了Revo的留言。  
  
「啊？」  
  
「我讓你想起來。」  
  
革命先生就真的閉上了眼睛，就連他自己也不知道為什麼會跟著一隻鳥的指示去做。或許這只是他下意識的自然反應，非得追問下去的話，他自己也給不出一個合理的解釋。  
  
於是起風了，就像Revo第一天來到這裡的時候，他做的那一個夢一樣。鳥鳴和鎖鏈貫穿了空氣，有某一個人的腳步聲，降落在他的榻榻米上。而一切的雜音無法阻擋薔薇花淡雅的香氣包圍他的感知，寫書的人輕輕蹙起了眉，微溫的指尖觸感落在了他的眉頭。  
  
「睜開眼。」革命先生聽見了呼喚。  
  
雖然似乎比夢中聽到的稍顯年長了一些，但這種語氣，的確是那個少年的聲音。  
  
漆黑的的捲髮之下，暈染着仿佛夕陽遲暮般的深紅，那身黑的仿佛直接從夜晚的天空撕下來的長大衣，繡著徽章捆著金邊。革命先生能認出那個徽章，和黑鳥身上的花紋是一樣的。男子的臉上戴著墨鏡，遮掩了半張，革命先生讀不出墨鏡後的眼神。  
  
陰影隨著香氣蒙上了作家的視線，手臂圈上了革命先生因為震驚而有點搖搖欲墜的身軀，帶著薔薇花香的溫度貼上的革命先生的唇，仿佛金平糖在口腔中融化蔓延，那是一種很純粹的甜味，刻印記憶深處的甜味。  
  
有什麼遺忘了嗎？  
  
十指相扣的那一刹那他的確想起來了，想起來了那年初春，手心上的那一顆紐扣到底是誰留下的。  
  
吻是纏綿的，也是悠長的，長得讓革命先生有覺得點窒息了Revo才捨得將唇抽離。從異世界前來尋找失憶戀人的國王輕撫著那雙因為親吻而有點發腫的唇，指腹貼著文豪的臉，滑到他的耳後。  
  
心癢的感覺隨著緋紅爬上了文豪的背脊，爬上了他的臉。  
  
墨鏡後的眼神，寫著明顯的意猶未盡，而事實證明穿著軍服的確比穿著和服要更加佔盡了上風。當國王的身影壓向了文豪的時候，Revo早已經調皮地扯開了革命先生的髮帶，對方在吃驚之餘也來不及反抗。  
  
他們的關係從來就不是發乎情止乎禮的那一種，從以前開始就不是。  
  
凌亂的長髮落在榻榻米之前，國王的手臂已經穩穩扶住了革命先生的頭，國王從來不舍得自己的戀人受傷，儘管是在這種時候。當溫潤的手心覆上了革命先生的臉，Revo故意伸手摘了革命先生的眼鏡，吻住了他的眼窩。  
  
國王埋首於革命先生的頸間，舔噬和輕咬讓文豪那本來就略顯哲白的膚色平添了幾分風情，這樣似乎還略嫌有什麼不足，那雙在琴弦上異常靈活的手褪去了和式布料的遮掩。  
  
文豪的視線模糊了，觸覺顯然比往常變得更加靈敏了一些，肌膚感受到的突如其來的涼意彷彿放大了好幾倍，革命先生的身體抖了一下，喉頭間隱隱滲出了一聲驚呼。  
  
癢，心癢難耐。  
  
對於本來就內斂的文豪來說，坦胸露背並不是常做的事情，在別人面前坦誠相見他這輩子更加沒試過，特別在對方一副佔盡上風的模樣的眼前，他的臉凝固在紅透了耳根的表情上。  
  
但或許那才是國王最為迷戀的表情也說不定，於是來自於國王的寵溺落在所有他能目及的地方，每一寸，每一寸。  
  
「Revo……啊……」  
  
直呼國王的名字，是文豪的特權。  
  
但文豪的耳語很快便被無意義的音節取替了，只是比起呼喚名字，國王似乎對那些從革命先生的喉嚨所滲出來的呢喃更加滿意。在文豪身上游移的指尖是彈奏樂器的手指，而尋找快感源泉的這件事，國王比革命先生更清楚要怎麼做。被軍服上的流蘇所挑逗的文豪的身體開始渴求更多，搖晃的裝飾用鎖鏈染上的他們彼此的體溫。  
  
得把立場導向公平的立場才行。革命先生尋思著這種細枝末節，於是他將身體貼向了國王，解開了那一件黑色襯衫的鈕扣。衣冠這種虛偽的包裝，無論是寫書的人還是國王陛下，都不需要。  
  
探尋的衝動指向尾椎的最後一節，從外側長驅直入至深部，帶了一點微不足道的獨占性質，但更多的或許是溫柔。文豪或許是久未經世事，相交也顯得稍顯笨拙。國王不在乎，因為他們的身體從來不會忘記這種特別的鏈接。  
  
愛意化成了一聲呼喚，國王俯下身以長吻回應。

 

  
+End+


End file.
